


Differences

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Trans Character, Cramps, Drabble, Iris - Freeform, Menstruation, Neokosmos - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Post canon, Puberty, Trans Female Character, Tye - Freeform, Tyeris, Tyris - Freeform, differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye has cramps, Iris is confused of why, but wants to help them.





	Differences

Tye groaned as they felt a sharp pain in their lower body. They were lying on a couch, a warm blanket wrapped around their body. They’d been through this a few times before, but back then, their doctors always gave them some sort of painkillers. This was the first time without it, the first time they’d experienced this out of their room, and it really sucked, they couldn’t describe it any other way. Bleeding was the worst.

As they were about to lose themself in thoughts, Iris entered the room, giving Tye a worried look. Tye saw a tiny cut on Iris’ cheek, which meant she probably cut herself when shaving. Tye could still not believe that type Y humans grew hair on their face, that was so weird.

“Are you okay Tye?”

They shook their head.

“No, my stomach hurts so bad, and I’m bleeding. It’s so annoying.”

The had expected Iris to give them a sympathetic look and try to give them some advice, but instead, her eyes turned wide and she stared at them, turning pale.

“You’re bleeding? Why? Where are you hurt? We need to stop it!”

Okay, now Tye became confused.

“What? No, it’s not dangerous. Just annoying, you should know it.”

“What? Since when is bleeding not dangerous? You bleed when you hurt yourself. Where are you hurt Tye?”

Then it clicked.

“Wait, do type Y humans not bleed?”

“Of course we bleed. I’m full of blood.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. Do type Y humans bleed through their genitals?”

Okay, now Iris was pale as a ghost.

“Of course not! That’s scary… wait, do type X humans actually do that?”

Tye gave her a nod.

“Yeah, for like seven days every thirty days or though. It’s not dangerous, but it hurts and is annoying. I also become really moody. After hearing you, I think this is a type X thing only. Like me and Z growing out a chest. While you and Seven are getting deep voices and hair everywhere.”

Iris nodded.

“Wow, I’ve never heard about something like that before, but it sounds bad. The bleeding I mean, but I think you’re right. Is there anything you need?”

Tye nodded.

“Actually yeah, ever since we got here I’ve really started to like fruit, so much more flavor than a nutrient block. If it’s not too much, could I get some?”

Iris nodded, before pressing a soft kiss onto Tye’s forehead, causing the human to blush.

“Of course, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thanks Iris, you’re the best.”


End file.
